Kingdom Hearts 3: The 7 Bells of Fate
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: 1 year after Ansem's defeat, Sora is invited to Disney Castle. Only one Problem: King Mickey wasn't the one who asked him to come...M for language/gore
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts 3: The 7 Bells of Fate**

**Summary: One year after Xemnas is defeated; Sora is summoned to the Disney Castle by a mysterious group called The Missing, a group of people stuck between being a Heartless or human. In order to defeat the Missing, Sora will need to team up with:**

**The idiotic rubbery Captain of the Strawhat Pirates; Monkey D. Luffy,**

**The (unwilling) Head Decimo of the Vongola Mafia; Tsunayoshi Sawada,**

**The Mage who can eat flames; Natsu Dragneel,**

**The half-blooded Soul Reaper who tries to balance school with soul reaping; Ichigo Kurosaki,**

**The..._vertically challenged_...State Alchemist who has seen the gates of truth; Edward Elric,**

**And a girl who's an exceptionally good singer and decent artist; Pearl Tori.**

**Together, as the 7 Shiners, through thick and thin, they must work together to find the people who have the 7 shards of the 8th Shiner in them... before the Missing find them first...**

**Prologue**

_7 kids, 6 boys and 1 girl, are gathered in what seemed to be an endless field of grass staring up at the moon. _

_They don't question who the others are or where they're from._

_All each of them knows is that a certain number of people have to do something before them. _

_A pale, thin, but muscular, black haired boy, about 5 foot odd inches, dressed in a dark blue (almost black) vest, cut-off shorts, and sandals slowly raises his right hand, a straw hat on his back swaying with that small motion._

_Once his hand is in the air another boy, this one with pale skin, wild brown hair and innocent tea brown eyes, dressed in a white dress shirt, navy blue pants, white sneakers and a red tie raised his right hand up standing next to the boy with the straw hat._

_Another hand slowly raised as another mid-height boy, this one with rosyish hair, a dark red vest, a white scarf that looked like it was scaled (like a snake's skin), a pair of knee low pants, and sandals stood next to the brunette boy. _

_After him came a tall, lean boy with wild, bright orange hair wearing a grey school uniform __with a blue T-shirt underneath the jacket, did the same lifting of his right hand._

_The next boy was the smallest (even the girl was a bit taller than he was), dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, black jacket edged in silver/white, white gloves with red seams, black boots with red soles and a red coat over top. His arm clanked a little as he raised it towards the moon like he had chainmail on his arm. _

_Next was a caramel-brown haired boy, dressed in a black and yellow outfit with a Key-like blade slipped into his belt._

_Finally the girl raised her hand. She wasn't at all special looking. She had no weapons, no odd clothes, nothing stood out until as she was reaching towards the moon she broke the silence amongst them by singing softly to herself… _

"_When you're lost and alone,_

_I can always hear your voice,_

_While you wonder far from home,_

_Gazing up at the sky,_

_You are just like the moon,_

_You never change as you climb into the night._

_But your reflection wanes and you disappear,_

_Fading so silently,_

_Stay as you are,_

_Don't lose your way,_

_Let these words guide you,_

_Don't ever look away!_

_Don't give up on your dreams,_

_They're when there are nights that come to you,_

_Again,_

_And again until you see the journey through._

_You may not return,_

_I hope that you learn,_

_To put your past behind,_

_And just keep moving on…" _

_As she sang the moon slowly brightened and then suddenly vanished. _

_All 7of them were shocked and were about to give their own comments about the moon vanishing when a series of voices echoed over the field. _

_One by one they turned towards the voices and vanished._

_The boy with the key shaped blade was last and he caught a glimpse of a teenage boy dressed in a white shirt and pants as well as a red and black coat with a smug look on his face just before he vanished. _

_After he left, the boy in white stared up at the sky his smug smile widening into a pleased grin as he noted the absence of the moon in the sky… _

**Seperator-thingy-ma-bob**

**GOMEN! I couldn't write it for Rai and Tsuna just seemed innocent/odd enough to join the group...plus I kinda realized that Xiaolin Showdown doesn't count as an anime...^^;**


	2. Intros 1 & 7

Okay, here is Intro 1/7 … This will be the introductions of both Luffy and Pearl… Next will be Intro 3, then 2, 5, 4, and then the final one, number 6, will start the story officially… remember: Review to tell me where you wanna see them go!

_**OP SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T UP TO DATE ON THE MANGA!11!**_

OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP-OP

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Fairy Tale, FullMetal Alchemist, Bleach, or Xiaolin Showdown…If I did there would be more singing/songs, more yaoi/fluff (NO YURI PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!), and more male, gay, crack!pairings than you could shake a stick at…Totally THAT kind of stick too...You know what I mean *eyebrow wiggle***

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_There once was a man named Gol D. Roger or "Gold" Roger and he was known as the Pirate King. When he was executed 20 years ago, he died with these words on his lips:_

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! You'll have to find it first though! I left everything I own in One Piece!"_

_Since then hundreds of would-be pirate crews have tried finding One Piece, but so far no one has found it…_

_But I'm gonna change all that! __I__ will find it and __I__ will be the Pirate King! _

_My name is Monkey D. Luffy, wanted by the Marines under the name "Mugiwara" or "Straw Hat" And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!_

ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE-ONE

_Once upon a time, there was a lonely girl. In a wild act of desperation she sought out a way to avoid her loneliness…_

_She found it in the very books that made her an outcast amongst the kids at her school. Within the books she could imagine going on all sorts of wild adventures. She was a witch-thief, a pirate, a telepath, and many things besides._

_One day when she was 15, she got into an accident in her Chemistry class and passed out. When she came to, she was on a beach where a man called "Red Dog" found her and took her best friend from her. After traveling to a city of water, and living in the weird world for a year, she joined up with a pirate crew in search of her friend as well as to keep an eye on her new adopted brother…._

_I am Pearl "The Siren" 'Flam' (1) Tori, Mugiwara no Luffy's artist and I am going to get my revenge on AkaInu no matter what!_

SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN-SEVEN

Luffy yawned, reclining on the figurehead to the Thousand Sunny. His messy black hair fluttered in the wind along with his loose navy blue vest, and pale blue cut-off shorts. Even though he had a large X-shaped scar dominating a large percentage of his chest, his wide grin and signature scar couldn't be any more obvious or cheerful.

Glancing behind him he could see his long nosed sniper, with a bit of a beard and plenty more muscle than 2 years ago, Usopp, telling a story to the ship's barely changed man-reindeer doctor, Chopper. Alongside them, listening to Usopp's story as she exercised herself was Ajeé, Pearl's recently rescued friend and eater of the Neko-Neko Model: Cheetah (3).

His, now short blue haired, artist, Pearl, and "funky" dressed skeletal musician, Brooke, were adding sound effects to the story. Pearl added booms and trumpet-fare via her Oto-Oto (2) fruit, between sketching parts of Luffy on the figurehead. Meanwhile Brooke played his violin to help the mood when Usopp described a good or a bad part of his adventure just like he used to.

Franky, the recently upgraded cyborg shipwright of the crew was at the helm listening to the story and throwing in the occasional idea for Usopp to add to his story. Pearl also flicked pieces of charcoal at his head when he did that, as she sketched. They would throw playful insults at each other but they were "brother" and "sister" so Luffy, nor anyone else, truly minded their "games".

Robin and Nami, the now simply dressed archeologist and long haired navigator of the group respectively, were sunbathing enjoying drinks made by Sanji, the reverse- curly eyebrow cook. Sanji also offered Pearl and Ajeé drinks and snacks as well which Pearl took out of politeness while Ajeé just hearted right back at him. It was still odd to the crew and mostly Sanji that someone LIKED him for his womanizing habits…

Glancing up towards the crow's nest Luffy knew that newly scarred, kimono-wearing Zoro was training up there preparing for their next fight (Whenever that may be). Something had happened on Thriller Bark while Luffy was unconscious that no one talked about and after being tossed away to wherever Kuma had sent him had changed him so now Zoro was über obsessed with training and regaining his strength. All Pearl would say about him was that Mihawk was still waiting for him…

Luffy, returning his gaze to his artist from another world, had to smile sadly staring at Pearl.

He had heard from Zoro and Brooke, back in Thriller Bark, that Pearl didn't "cure" him like he had originally thought…She had "cured" the very man they had fought: Bartholomew Kuma. The exact reason for her doing so was unknown to them but Luffy knew that somehow when Pearl did do that, it helped them in a subtle way even though he couldn't quite understand how it did...

In between curing Kuma (neither Zoro nor Brooke gave him any details), getting kidnapped by the Flying Fish Riders (Pearl had been smacked around by Duval a little before Sanji beat him up), fighting the Marines on Shadbondy (Pearl spent more time falling for Law then fighting) and **then** following him (via Kuma) onto Amazon Lily, infiltrating Impel Down/ breaking out afterwards (Making friends with Buggy, Mr. 2, Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Iva in the process), AND taking on the Marines at Marinefold to save Ajeé (as well as trying to save Ace which, sadly, failed), she had injured herself (both her body and mind) so severely that even the past two years couldn't completely heal her wounds.

"Nani (8)?" Pearl suddenly was standing next to the figurehead a confused look on her face. Her picture lay forgotten on the deck, Luffy's face half drawn. Luffy blinked at Pearl in surprise. He had forgotten that she had learned those weird techniques that the Cipher Pol 9 agents had used back at Enies Lobby. According to Pearl she actually joined the Marines for the two years they were apart to help train herself to use those techniques and her Devil's Fruit.

"Nanda? (4) What's wrong Chibi Onae-san? (5)" Franky called over to Pearl obviously worried for her. Franky had almost lost Pearl after she "healed" Kuma back at Thriller Bark and their separation afterwards made Franky more protective of her now than ever before. Then again, Pearl was now just as protective of him…

Pearl's look became troubled as she stared at the horizon. "It's just…" She whispered so only Luffy could hear "I can't hear anything ahead…"

Luffy nodded solemnly. Pearl was one of their two alarm systems. Nami could feel changes in the weather while Pearl could hear if something was happening was happening (example, if she heard cannon fire or a lack thereof she could tell if the sea ahead was safe or not) so if one of them, or both, ordered everyone to do something they did it.

Luffy stood up and yelled "Minna! (6) Keep an eye out for anything weird! Pearl says she doesn't hear anything! So make sure to be careful!"

All tomfoolery on everybody's minds was forgotten in the wake of those words. Everyone was on high alert. They all knew that if Pearl was nervous like this something had to be wrong.

"OI! I CAN SEE A SHIP OFF THE PORT SIDE!" Zoro yelled over the intercom.

Everyone hastened to the railing to stare at the huge ship looming overhead. It was a deep blackish color and looked to be made of metal of some sort. Otherwise it looked like a normal ship in the Blue Seas.

"A Brig…Looks well-built…" Franky stated eying the ship in satisfaction as it sailed up next to the Thousand Sunny. "Sounds like trouble!" Pearl muttered frustrated. She couldn't hear any of her crewmate's songs because of the ship…or something ON the ship…

Luffy excitedly stretched out an arm and grabbed hold of the other ship. "SOMEBODY GRAB HIM!" Nami shrieked as Luffy leaned backwards shouting "GOMU-GOMU NOOOOOO….! (7)"

Pearl grabbed onto his leg just as Luffy's body shot forwards with his shout of "ROCKET!"

"!" Pearl screamed as she and Luffy soared onto the deck of the other ship. "Shishishishishi~! I thought I was gonna die!" Luffy laughed once they both sat up. Pearl proceeded to grind her fist into Luffy's cheek. "LUUUUUUFFFFYYYY~!" she screamed at her Rubber captain. Luffy leaned with the force of her scream thanks to her Oto-Oto. That's why she tried to keep an even temper now. She could now accidently burst the eardrums of anyone listening if she wasn't careful…

'_Why do I follow this dork again_?' Pearl wearily thought watching Luffy bounce onto his feet and look around happily. Suddenly the mental images of Luffy defeating Blueno, Lucci, & Moria popped into her head along with the thoughts of him being defeated by Kuma, KiSaru (9), Magellan and AkaInu (10). _'*sigh* Oh yeah….__**that's **__why…'_

"HELLOOO~!" Luffy yelled across the deck of the seemingly deserted ship. "Luffy…" Pearl anxiously grabbed his arm, "I can't hear anything…Please let's go back and get away from this…thing..."

Both jumped as a voiced hissed "There isssss no turning back…Not from hhhhere…"

Luffy and Pearl turned to see a boy about Usopp and Luffy's age 2 years ago, maybe a bit younger. He had bright orange hair which spiked out all over the place casting his eyes in shadow, emphasizing his pale narrow 'v' shaped face. His long-sleeved shirt was pure white, without a single smudge of grease or grime on it, except for what looked like a spiky question mark on the front. The collar of the shirt went barely an inch above where his shoulder met with his neck. Over top of the shirt, he had a bright red Hawaiian shirt that went down to his waist with a black smoke design on the hem and the edges of the sleeves. Tied to his immaculately white pants was a red and black striped belt that dangled off of his belt loops instead of being properly on his waist.

"Ahhh…Yesssss…You two are them…The onessss Brother Zeusssss ssssent me to fiind…"

Luffy shrugged that comment off and started to charge the guy when Pearl screamed "ANIKI! (11)" He turned around to see her getting sucked downwards into a weird inky blackness. "PEARL!" Luffy shouted running towards her instead. Suddenly he froze as the ginger-haired guy hissed "Don't worry….you'll be ssssseeing her sssssoon enough…"

With those words the same inky blackness that swallowed up Pearl consumed Luffy who shouted insults and threats at the guy the entire time. Once Luffy was consumed first the boy, then the boat vanished without a trace…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

1: Flam is Franky's real last name (Cutty Flam is his real name but Iceburg called him Franky and the name stuck with those close to Franky)

2: Sound-Sound (Logia type, turns into sound waves as well as control them)

3: Neko-Neko Model: Cheetah = Cat-Cat (like Lucci's): Model Cheetah

4: Nanda? = What? (Not casual)

5: Chibi Onae-chan = Little Older sister (Cuz Pearl's more responsible than Franky but Franky's taller so she's a SHORT Older sister to Franky)

6: Minna! = Everybody!

7: Gomu-Gomu = Rubber-Rubber (NOT GUM-GUM! I AM NOT 4KIDS! XP)

8: Nani? = What? (Casual)

9: KiSaru = Yellow Monkey (XD)

10: AkaInu = Red Dog (Never watching Clifford ever again! T_T)

11: Aniki = Big Brother


	3. Intro 3

INTRO 3…This Chapter's theme is Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round (AKA Fairy Tail's 2nd or 3rd ending theme)

FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT-FT

_I never knew who my parents were…I don't know if I have any siblings…The only family I have ever known has been Igneel…_

_He was the closest thing to a father I ever had…Until 6 years ago…Then he vanished without a word…_

_Shortly afterwards I was found by a mage named Markov who was the head of what was called a "Wizard's Guild"…He took me in and I made many friends and hatched a small blue cat, my best friend, from an egg with help from a girl I liked…I gained a new family… _

_I'm Natsu Dragneel, also called "Salamander", and I am a mage of Fairy Tail! _

THREE-THREE-THREE-THREE-THREE-THREE-THREE-THREE-THREE-THREE-THREE

Natsu flopped down on the ground as soon as they disembarked, & waited for the train station to stop spinning around, moaning softly to his self.

He could hear Lucy, a girl who, not only reminded Natsu of his old friend Lisanna, but is a Celestial Mage and one of the newest members of Fairy Tail; sigh yet again at his… personal problem: Natsu got motion sick on transportation of any kind (including people)…

He heard his friend/rival Grey, a habitual stripper & Ice Alchemist; make some crack about his weakness for transportation being the death of him one day if he didn't kill Natsu first…

Ezra, a user of Ex-quip Magic and one of the strongest mages in their guild, who they had saved recently, yelled at Grey for that before making a half-hearted comment along the lines of "Yeah, you need to get stronger Natsu…"

Happy, Natsu's blue talking/walking/flying pet cat, child (?), house-mate, and best friend, just gave his usual response that they should just forget Natsu and go get some fish to eat…

Juvia, a Water Mage who was formerly from the Phantom Guild and helped rescue Ezra, had gone up ahead to ask Master Markov, the head of Fairy Tail, if she could join Fairy Tail.

They had just come from a strange place that was called the "Tower of Heaven" by some or "R system" by the magic council and Natsu couldn't wait till he got home so that he could get a new request and get some more money…

"Are you Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu weakly sat up, turning to his left to see a curious faced blonde girl with purple eyes and pigtails in her hair who was about 9 or 10 staring at him…

"Yeah…What do ya want?" He shakily raised a cautious eyebrow at the kid…

She suddenly gave him a weird smile, her eyes glowing blood red before she punched him in the stomach, sending him flying, right into both Grey and Lucy.

Ezra instantly ex-quipped a sword and pointed it at the child when suddenly a different sword came up from behind the child, touching the girl's neck and pushed gently against her jugular. "Now, now… Don't do anything sudden or else we'll have a mess won't we?" The glow faded from the girl's eyes as the sword touched her neck and she started to whimper and cry. The figure leaned forwards and licked the tears off of her cheeks.

"Mmmmmm~…Tears of Fear and Sadness…Almost as good as Tears of Hate and Anger if I do say so myself…" The person grinned crazily at Ezra as Lucy, Grey and Natsu stood in a half circle behind her staring at the man who held the girl at sword point.

He was tall, pale skinned, except his tanned arms up to the elbows, about 16 or 17 years old, with black shoulder-length hair and very muscular. His eyes were mostly closed so his eye color couldn't be determined. He was wearing an immaculately clean white tank-top with a black spiky question mark on it, a red vest with a pattern of little black triangles along the edges over top of that. His capris were white and held up around his waist by a red and black striped belt. Oddly he wore traditional Geta (1) with his outfit which vaguely all of them of Elfman.

"Who are you! What do you want!" Ezra shouted her sword at the ready.

"Me? I'm Ares (2)…" The guy purred smiling at them, "As for what I want…"

He opened his eyes fully revealing blood-red irises. Instantly Grey stiffened staring at Ares.

"I want Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander and the 3rd bell…Kibeth (3)…" Ares made a gesture with his sword pushing the tiny girl away towards the incoming train.

Several things happened at once after he did that. Lucy grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the way of the train on the opposite side of the tracks. Ezra and Natsu leapt for Ares but only Ezra reached him. Grey lunged for Natsu and pinned him to the ground his eyes glowing the same blood red that the girl's eyes had glowed.

*CLASH!*

Ares neatly blocked Ezra's stroke with his sword, smiling widely. "Interesting…I wonder if Brother Zeus (4) would like to have you and your ability to block out my power…"

"'My Power'? What Power are you talking about?" Ezra growled back angrily pushing with all her might against the sword but it didn't move a single inch.

Ares smiled "I can cause mobs with a glance, Civil Wars with a stare, and with a well placed wink I can turn the most gentle of people into serial killers…I am Ares, also called Wrath or Hate...I am the 3rd member of the Seventh Order of the Missing assigned to capture and retrieve the Fire Dragon Slayer named Natsu Dragneel, the chosen one of the Walker…"

With a swift slice of his sword in the air beside Ezra, he created a hole in the air that he shoved Ezra through.

"EZRA! DAMMIT GREY! LET ME UP!" Natsu shouted as Grey grabbed him by his scarf and grabbed Lucy by her arm before dragging them over to Ares. Grey roughly tossed Natsu at his feet and stared at Ares waiting, with Lucy struggling against his grip.

"Now then…Go." Ares made a gesture and Grey picked up Lucy and walked through the portal.

Ares purred, his eyes mere slits as the portal closed up, "Time to return home with me Dragon Slayer, Natsu…"

He grinned crazily holding Natsu up by his collar/scarf in one hand. Natsu noticed Happy was in his other hand.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled glaring at Ares who put a pair of odd blue green cuffs on his hands.

"He is gonna be my present for Sister Hera (5)…She likes cute things you see…"

Ares smiled as a bubble of darkness surrounded them both "Now then, shall we…Kibeth?"

When the darkness cleared there was no sign of the strongest Team in Fairy Tail…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

1: Geta = those odd sandal shoes you're supposed to wear with a kimono

2: Ares = the Roman god of War (yes the others will be named similarly)

3: "Kibeth, the Walker, a bell of several sounds, a difficult and contrary bell. It can give freedom of movement to one of the Dead, or walk them through the next gate." – taken from .

4: Zeus = The Roman King of the Gods

5: Hera= The Queen of the Gods

Oh...And no it's not your imagination, I actually based Ares' character on Gin from Bleach. Why? I liked Gin's carefree, Devil-may-care attitude towards life...or death as the case may be...


	4. Intro 2

Intro # 3: Theme is You're My Guardian Angel…cuz Tsuna is like that…Also the Namimori school's theme...Cuz I love Hibari...

NOTE: This is before Mukuro OR the Varia shows up so Tsuna doesn't have the X-gloves or the Sky Ring…yet…

KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR

_Ever since I was small I was put down by everyone…even myself…_

_I wasn't good at sports…I was no good at homework…Nothing I did ever end well…_

_Then Reborn showed up…Soon after he arrived in town, Gokudera showed up…_

_Following them into my life were Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin, and so many other new friends…_

_Friends…My "Family" as Reborn and Gokudera put it…_

_My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short, and I am (no matter how unwillingly) the 10__th__ head of the Vongola Famigila!_

TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO-TWO

Tsuna sighed contented lying in the grass in the park as all his family and (sorta) friends played/ watched the clouds all around him.

Tsuna glanced to his right where Hayato Gokudera, the ¾ Italian, ¼ Japanese, sharp-witted, bomb throwing, self-appointed, right-hand man was having a friendly argument with Takeshi Yamamoto his baseball loving, (sometimes) sword swinging, care-free, classmate and best friend.

A glance towards his feet showed the baby assassins Lambo, the 5 year old member of the Bovino Famigila who owns (and often shoots himself with) the Ten Year Bazooka (which switches him with his self 10 years in the future for 5 minutes), and I-Pin, also 5 and master of Gyoza (1) Kempo (also a girl though she doesn't look it!) playing tag.

Beyond them was Kyoko Sasagawa, his own secret crush and younger sister to his friend Ryohei Sasagawa, Bianchi, Gokudera's older half-sister, nicknamed Poison Scorpion for her fighting style (Poison Cooking), and Haru Miura, a girl from another school who has a crush on Tsuna, and helped his mother look after Lambo, I-Pin, and the others. They sat with a number of bentos (2) that they made and were having some sort of discussion about them (cuz Kyoko's were small but delicious, Haru's were larger but not as good, and Bianchi's seemed to have a weird purple smoke rising off of them).

Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna's upperclassman, sort of rival with his tutor Reborn, and the head of the school's Disciplinary Committee, sat/floated (along with a number of branches/leaves/rocks) under a tree nearby with Fuuta, the small, young owner of the huge, most wanted, book of rankings for the Mafia, who currently was giving him a ranking of the toughest people in the nearby towns.

Tsuna sighed in relief. After chasing all those people away from Fuuta in order to protect him from being used like a disposable tool instead of a person, it felt nice to relax and just…

"May I watch the clouds with you?" A voice politely asked.

"Hmmm?" Everyone turned to see a boy, about 14 or 15, smiling timidly at them.

He had plain dishwater brown hair (cropped to just below his ears) and plain brown colored eyes. His face shape wasn't rounded in shape, squared off, or even pointed. It was somewhere in between all of them. He had a plain high collared white shirt with a waist high, small collared, red jacket with blackish squares as trim on the edges of where the zipper would've been, the bottom of the coat, and on the hem of the sleeves over top. His pants were the same spotless white that his shirt appeared to be. Oddly he had what looked like a red and black striped choker that apparently kept his high collar pinned to his throat.

"I asked 'May I watch the clouds with you?' May I do so?" He repeated, his Japanese oddly accented, standing next to Tsuna.

"S-sure! Go right ahead!" Tsuna smiled as the boy yawned as he sat next to him.

"Ah, A… What's the way you say 'thank you' here? Aishita?" The boy asked.

Gokudera and Yamamoto started laughing, as Bianchi softly said "That means 'I Love You'. You mean 'Arigato'"

He bowed his head, gratefully, to Bianchi, "Ah! Arigato, then!"

Tsuna looked at him puzzled. "Are you a foreigner?"

The boy shrugged "Sorta…I'm Hephaestus (3) by the way!"

Tsuna smiled saying "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"By the way…" Hephaestus pulled out a notebook "Can you tell me if the face and the name on this are the same, right?"

Tsuna's jaw dropped as he thought to himself "That's a picture of Hibari-san!"

"That is a picture of me…I'm Kyoya Hibari…" Hibari said standing over Hephaestus.

Hephaestus sighed "I might've known…Brother Apollo (5) will almost always draw the wrong face for the right name…Or is it vice versa…?"

Tsuna continued to stare at the picture, freezing as he read the name next to it out loud, "Sawada T-Tsunayoshi…"

Hephaestus nodded "He's one of the 7, the bell called Mosrael, or Waker, more specifically. Brother Zeus asked me to wait for his call so that I know when to bring him, peacefully of course, to base…"

Yamamoto said, obviously confused, pointing at Tsuna, "But that' Tsuna's name…"

Hephaestus blinked in surprise "Tsuna? You mean he's the 'No-Good' Tsuna that I was told of? One of the only 2 prospective bosses for being the 10th boss of the Vongola (4) Famigila?"

Tsuna and the others stiffened (except for Hibari and Yamamoto) as Gokudera took out a stick of dynamite and prepared to light it on his cigarette saying "You'll have to go through me in order to get at juudaime(6)!"

Hephaestus sighed. "I just want to rest a bit and wait for Brother Zeus' orders but if you force me too…"

Suddenly, a tiny baby in a black suit and fedora with a yellow pacifier and a small green chameleon on his hat spoke up from his left. "What are your orders exactly?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna said relieved that Reborn, his home tutor and friend, was here (and with him the Dying Will Bullet which helps Tsuna fight).

Hephaestus smiled at him "Just to wait until my brother orders me to capture Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

Hephaestus sighed, as he took out a black cell phone from his jacket pocket, "Hello? ...Yes I have…Yes I am…No I haven't yet…Yes Brother…I understand Brother…Yes I will try and bring something to cheer Sister Hera and Brother Ares up…Yes I will…Alright then…I'll see you in an hour…Good Bye…" He closed the phone and put it away as soon as he finished talking.

Hibari frowned and said "If you plan on taking him away that means the baby will have to go too…And I cannot allow that…That would show a lack of discipline on my part..."

As Hibari swung his tonfa (7) at his head, Gokudera pushed Tsuna to the side and tried to shove Hephaestus away from the group. Hibari's tonfa uselessly slid off of his cheek, as Hephaestus closed his eyes and simply, raised one hand level with his eyes, saying "Rock Prison…"

With those words a cage of stone surrounded each person (except Tsuna) and bound them so that their attacks wouldn't work.

"N-NANI~!" Tsuna shouted as Hephaestus smiled sadly at him "Please don't resist…I hate fighting as you can see and I really don't want to go against Brother Zeus' orders to make sure you bells are all awake and alive upon arrival…"

He reached into his pocket and paused hearing a hissing noise coming from his feet. "Dynamite…Interesting..." Hephaestus softly said raising one finger saying "Rock Porcupine…"

Instantly, every single fuse was spilt in two by a spike of rock. Tsuna could hear Gokudera's yell of irritation that his dynamite had been defused.

Hephaestus sighed and took a pair of odd green-blue handcuffs out of his coat pocket, as two hands made of rock came out of the ground and held Tsuna down.

After he clamped them on Tsuna's wrists he stood up and pulled Tsuna up too saying, "There…And I'll also bring that yellow pacifier baby too…He seems strong and also he's cute so both Brother Ares and Sister Hera will be happy with me…Not to mention he seems important to you..."

After removing the rock prison around Reborn (who had fallen asleep) & clamping a smaller but identical pair of cuffs onto his wrists, an ovular shadow surrounded the three of them and Hephaestus, Tsuna, and Reborn disappeared from view…

KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR

(1)Gyoza = Dumplings

(2)Bentos = Boxed lunches

(3)Hephaestus = God of the forge (equivalent to Vulcan)

(4)Vongola = Clam in Italian

(5)Apollo = God of the sun, music, and healing to name a few

(6)Juudaime = Tenth (when referring to a generation)

(7)Tonfa = An Okinawan weapon composed of a long shaft with a short handle sticking out perpendicular towards the end

KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR-KHR

Sorry if it took so long, I'm kinda new to Reborn and I wanted to make sure I kept my facts straight before posting Tsuna's intro…Remember: be aware that I'll explain about how the cuffs work and what they are made from, when Ed's intro comes along (and that will be after the next one, which is Ichigo's) All I can say is that what they are made of is very familiar to those who know these animes/mangas…

Now then: COLORS TRAP! REVIEWER RASBERRY! ...Now please submit a review for this chapter~! Or I'll bite you to death! XD


End file.
